


Friendly Wager

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, sleepy/unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to show Teyla "the room".  She really likes the big bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Wager

Teyla and Rodney stepped out of the transporter, and Rodney led the way down the empty corridor. "It's usually just bright enough to see where you're going at night. I picked this location because of the windows in the corridor. Proximity to the transporter too."

"John told me you timed the walk from here to the control room as well as from your quarters. He said you made a chart." Teyla smiled.

"John has a big mouth."

"And well for you that he does," she said and tipped a look at his crotch.

"Teyla can I just say that you have the most amazingly filthy mind."

"Why thank you Rodney, you are so sweet sometimes."

Rodney waved her to a stop in front of a door that looked like every other door in the city. He poked at his tablet computer for a few minutes and then told her to press her hand and hold it over the door control. He poked at the tablet a bit more. "Okay, pull your hand back and wave over the door control like you normally would to trigger the chime."

Teyla waved her hand and then cocked an eyebrow at Rodney when nothing happened.

He held up one finger and grinned at her. When the door slid open a moment later his grin turned smug. "The delay is the security lock deactivating. It will only open for us."

Rodney led her into the room and she immediately took off her shoes. He had explained his no-shoes rule at length on the walk over. She stepped inside and turned to survey the furnishings. The room was larger than her own quarters, and the glimpse of the bathroom she caught through the open door showed it to be spacious as well. The bed, as impressively huge as Rodney had said it was, dominated the room. She agreed with him that it was the most amazingly well appointed room. She was not aware of any other place in Atlantis where the bed came equipped with two sleeping naked men of such fine proportion and grace.

Rodney made a small sound from behind her, and she turned to smile at him. He smiled back and then she watched his eyes snap with the light of a wicked idea. He had a delightfully filthy mind himself. He grabbed her by the hand and towed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. The bathroom was a very nice size with a shower room almost as big as the one the locker room boasted. The counter around the two sinks was littered with bottles, tubes, razors and all manner of things. Like the room outside, it showed a long tenancy by men, only one of whom had any tendency to neatness.

"So, I was thinking," Rodney said.

"I had noticed that," Teyla answered him.

"I was thinking about a little friendly wager."

"Oh," Teyla said, wandering over to examine the shower fittings and kicking at some wet towels on the floor.

"Yes, yes don't try that casual tone with me. I know you're a shark. Why do you think I don't play poker with you?"

"Because you are terrible at bluffing?"

"You know, if I wanted to be insulted, I could just go wake up Sheppard. Actually that's the bet."

"You want to bet on when they awake?"

"Sort of, I thought maybe you and I could go see if the sleepy twins could be ah, aroused without being awakened."

"Oh," Teyla grinned at him, seeing the scene in her mind. "There's no way those two won't wake up though."

"No, true. Whoever gets their victim hardest, longest without waking them wins."

"I don't think victim is the right word but, dibs on John."

"Oh sure, take the slightly less paranoid one. Fine, I am up to the challenge. Shall we?" Rodney made a sweeping gesture to the door.

Teyla made him wait while they undressed first. She then applied herself to getting him as worked up and flustered as she could. No tactical advantage should ever be overlooked, especially not when getting Rodney so worked up provided her with so much enjoyment. She pulled her mouth away from his and turned and walked out into the main room letting her hips sway ever so slightly. She didn't need to turn around to know Rodney would follow.

John was sleeping on the near side of the bed, so she waited for Rodney to walk around to the far side. They took up their positions and eyed each other warily. This was one activity where Teyla could not assume superior skill over Rodney. She would have to proceed with caution.

Rodney held up three fingers and silently counted down. He then made a silent go, go motion and Teyla reached out a tentative hand and slid one finger up the underside of John's cock. Both men had been sleeping here for some time, and they were half aroused already. She and her opponent were starting from a similar position in this race. She could see Rodney bending at the waist, hands clasped behind his back as he brought his tongue to bear on Ronon. Teyla reminded herself to focus on her own battle and leave Rodney to his. She set her gaze firmly on John's face and watched his eyelids intently for any sign of wakefulness. She slid her fingers, two this time, down the vein and then slowly back up again. He was filling nicely for her and remaining gratifyingly unaware.

She circled the pads of her fingers around the head of his cock, stopping to tease at the slit. She stopped instantly, believing she may have seen motion under John's eyelids. His breathing remained deep and slow, with tiny snores whistling out of his nose so she carefully resumed when no more motion was evident. She almost stopped again even though he was becoming fully aroused, when he seemed to become too still for true sleep. She could not decide if she should push for the prize or show caution and pull back. Her decision was made for her when a flurry of sound and motion snared her attention.

Ronon had both arms wrapped around Rodney and was propelling him up and then down hard onto the bed. Rodney landed with a whoosh and Ronon bore down on top of him pinning him most securely. "What the hell, McKay?" he said in a sleepy voice that Teyla found very pleasant to her ear.

"The victory is mine," Teyla announced, trying not to sound too smug. She had beaten Rodney soundly in his area of expertise and she believed her pride to be warranted.

"What victory?" Ronon turned his sleepy glare to her.

"Yeah, what victory?" John said as he reached up to pull her down on top of him. He did not seem nearly as muddled by sleep as Ronon was.

"Rodney will explain," Teyla said, "right after he tells me what my prize is."

"Rodney?" John sounded amused.

"Just a friendly wager, the prize is huh, well how about winner commands the loser. That sort of makes it a win-win doesn't it?" He sounded very pleased with the idea. "We ah, just found you both here and well, decided to see which one of us could get you ah, aroused was the word used. So um, yes - aroused the most without waking you."

"Oh really," John said. "So Teyla won this contest, and now she gets to make you do whatever she wants."

"Pretty much," Rodney answered.

"So how is that different from any other day?" Ronon still had Rodney pinned securely. "And anyway, before we get to any victory celebrations or awarding of prizes, I think you two should finish what you started."

"Yeah," John said, turning to Teyla and winking at her. "That sounds about right."

Teyla narrowed her eyes. She was beginning to suspect John had awoken first and had conspired to let her win.

"Actually I have an even better idea, Ronon. Why don't we have a little friendly wager of our own?" John smiled his dirty little boy smile.

"Oh yeah, good plan, Sheppard." Ronon looked speculatively at Rodney and then over at Teyla. "Has to be fair though."

"Yeah, true. So how be Teyla gets Rodney all ready to go, and vice versa, while you and I finish waking up. Then once they're all nice and wet and slick," John licked his lips in a most lascivious manner, "we can see who can last the longest."

"Sounds perfect." Ronon nodded.

John reached across Teyla to fumble in the nightstand and then handed her a bottle of lube. "You'll need this," he said and sort of pushed her towards the foot of the bed and thereby towards Rodney and his anticipatory smirk.

She shrugged off his undignified shoving hands and crawled over under her own power. She grabbed Rodney by the leg and pulled. He let out a squawk that she ignored. Ronon let him loose and turned back toward John. Rodney spun around towards her and then flopped over on his back across the foot of the bed. He spread his legs for her eagerly, as was his way. She pressed her finger inside him, and he made a sound of pleasure and then waved a hand in her direction. She grasped his meaning immediately. She smiled ruefully at him and shook her head. She was not going to require any assistance getting wet and slick, as John had termed it.

There was much thrashing and struggling from the other two occupants of the bed. She was beginning to worry that she and Rodney were in danger from flying feet. Of course neither John nor Ronon needed the idea of seizing any tactical advantage explained to them. She watched them while she thrust her fingers into Rodney. Neither was succeeding at getting a hand on the other, but their defensive struggling seemed to be causing the same reactions as the thwarted offensive actions would have done.

Teyla had to announce Rodney's ready state a second time and in a very loud voice, in order to capture their attention back. Ronon rolled off of John and pulled Rodney into position by grabbing his ankles and spinning him around. Rodney let out another squawk that they all understood signalled his pleasure at the rough handling. Teyla laid herself out in a matching pose beside Rodney. She was not so sure her pride would let her return the favour of conspiring with John to ensure his victory. She rather preferred the idea that he would visibly loose control inside her very quickly, after all she still had the right to command Rodney's attentions when they were finished with this diversion, so she had no worry for her own pleasure.

She smiled warmly at John and flexed her pelvic muscles in anticipation. She enjoyed watching him lose control; he came undone so beautifully. John and Ronon were eying each other as they lined up in front of their partners. They were both prideful warriors and each would try the hardest to win. She relaxed and let John slide easily inside her. His face softened for a moment into something almost like wonder. She understood the feeling and felt no small amount of it herself. He pulled back and thrust into her slowly. He had obviously been trained to be gentle with women, something she would consider a failing if it were his only mode of being. She had succeeded before in drawing his deeper passions from him. He was never as dominant with her as he was with Rodney, or as rough as he was with Ronon, nor was it natural for John to behave that way with her. He could be tempted away from gentleness however.

Teyla smiled at him, a little more of the wicked smile she knew pleased Rodney and she flexed her muscles hard around him as he thrust into her. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she smiled wider. She had him. She knew she had him. His mind was on competing with her already. Soon he would forget the action going on right beside him. He thrust into her again and she gripped his cock, he must feel it as a hot slick grip, reluctant to let him go. But she was indeed, very slick, and he slid back out again. She clenched around him again when he thrust back in. He had to use more force to pull out, and his blood was up now, he thrust back into her harder, and she met his thrust with a flex of her own hips and another tight clench.

He grinned at her suddenly his eyes sparkled with the inner fire he so often kept dampened. "I don't think I've ever beaten Ronon at anything, never bothered me before, doesn't now." His smiled turned a little wicked. "I don't think I want to win."

With that statement he slammed into her on his next thrust with all the controlled power she knew he was capable off. He fucked her hard and fast, so fast she lost all ability to time her clenching muscles. His balls were slapping against her ass as he thrust into her. She was moaning, tossing her head. She spread her legs wider to increase the impact against her clit and her reward was a flash of pure pleasure on each of his thrusts. He was still too controlled, he was not yet wild the way she knew he could be. His faced was lined with concentration, his eyes closed tight. "Is that the height of your passion, John?" she gasped at him. "Is that everything you have that you give to me?"

He snapped his eyes open and growled at her, low and deep. He thrust harder into her, so hard and fast she risked being fucked right off the bed. He moaned aloud the next time she managed to clench around him, finally she had drawn a sound of pleasure from him. He was unleashed now, panting and gasping over her, moaning and cursing. Sweat rolled down his nose to plop onto her face, cold against her overheated flesh. She cried out as she came, she could feel her body ripple around his cock and he fucked her harder through her orgasm, shouting as he came inside her. The tension melted from his face with his release, his whole body grew liquid as he slid down on top of her. His hips were still stuttering in short little thrusts as if he could not bring himself to stop and he tried to brace himself off of her, as if she could not bear his weight. She pulled at his shoulders until he settled against her, spent and still gasping.

She looked over in time to see Ronon pulling out of Rodney and curling up beside him. They were both spent and breathing hard as well. So Ronon too had been tempted away from caution and control. She met Rodney's eyes and smiled a slightly predatory smile at him. She would claim her prize in time. She would also make sure he enjoyed giving it to her as much as she enjoyed receiving it.


End file.
